Jane Porter
Jane Porter: Unknowing WitchCategory:Students Jane Porter is a half-witch played my MsRachelEwok. Jane Porter is the daughter of Arhimedes Q. Porter, her mother, was a witch. They chose to keep her mother's true identity and power secret from Jane to protect her. Jane's mother and father died when she was young she does not know that in reality she is a half witch. However evidence of this power manifests itself in that she can touch an object or person to sense the past and the future of that object. After research later on in her life she "diagnosed" herself with the gift of psychometry. These powers are the only manifestation of her hidden witchcraft. Unfortunately because Jane's parents died on an exploration of Africa their bodies were never recovered so Jane cannot simply touch their graves to find out more about herself. At first Jane kept her gift to herself thinking she could only use her gifts on inanimate objects, however she began to see the futures of people too and worked telling fortunes to support herself. Soon she began to see violent images to disturbing ends of the people who came to visit her for their fortunes. There was one man in particular who did not like the future she predicted and he began to hunt her because of it. Jane ended up at this school in order to learn more about herself, as well as for her own protection. Personality Jane is quiet, but around friends she is more vocal and has a good sense of humour: she can make her friends laugh. She is outwardly shy, but it can come across as coy. She is a lady, and wouldn't miss her tea but is willing to get her hands dirty for a good cause. She is smart, but she has to work hard for good grades. Art however, comes naturally to her, and she finds it to be a good outlet for her confusion. Her downfall is that she isn't much of a people person, she is very innocent and naive when it comes to people. She is especially not experienced with members of the opposite sex, and finds herself incredibly shy around men/boys. She is also very trusting, only recently after being hunted has she begun to doubt people's true intentions. Life at the School Jane has branched out and rather than observing people have fun with each other she has made friends for herself. Mulan: Mulan is very similar to Jane with an "awkward" personality. Mulan was the first person Jane ever was comforable in sharing her artwork with. They are roommates. Flynn: Jane is secretly in love with Flynn. So she tends to avoid him out of shyness, though she is constantly doodling pictures of him in her sketchbook. Unfortunately for her, Flynn thinks she avoids him because he scares her. Jim Hawkins: Jane and Jim have a very playful relationship. Jane is constantly studying and Jim pokes fun at her for it. But Jane will always help him when he needs extra homework help, especially if Milo isn't around to help Jim out. For Valentine's Day Jane came out of her shell involving hiding her artwork and gave Madeline and Jim a gift of a picture she drew of the two of them together. Madeline: Madeline was really the first person Jane met at school, and the two have begun to be close. They share secrets and stories. Notably, Jane was helping Madeline pick out her Valentine's dress (though she ran out when she realized that Valentine's Day meant thinking about Flynn) Milo: Jane and Milo are both very "booky" people. They can probably be found in the library studying together and geeking out at any time. Jane had her eyes on him when she first came to the school. However she realized that Milo and Cale may very well be together and she was afraid to approach Milo with her feelings. Then she met Flynn, and her feelings changed, though she still thinks of Milo "that way" sometimes. Ruthven- Talents Jane is naturally artistic. She is very good at analyzing people's personalities and can usually make accurate judgements of their character. She is fiercely loyal to anyone who is willing to take the time to get past her shyness and become a friend. category:students